This invention relates generally to safety razor accessory products and, more particularly, to an auxiliary razor handle and stand apparatus for holding a safety razor in an upright configuration so as to drain water more effectively.
Safety razors are commonly used by men to shave their faces daily and by women to shave their legs regularly. Although these razors generally work effectively, the respective razor blades never seem to last very long and, as a result, must be changed frequently. One reason why steel razor blades degrade in sharpness and overall integrity is because of water that remains on the blades after use. In fact, a razor blade may still have water droplets on it when it is used the next day. The longer water remains on the blade is indicative of an increased amount or speed of blade degradation.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for providing razor handles having a—powered functionality (U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,243), a retractable blade assembly (U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,846), portable holders of shaving instrumentation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,609), and a holder with shave counter (U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,107). Although assumably effective for their intended use, the existing devices do not provide one or more means for decreasing the amount of residual water on a razor blade after use in shaving or for increasing the speed with which a razor blade dries. The existing products and proposals also do not provide a device that is both an auxiliary handle for using a safety razor and also an upstanding stand for holding a safety razor in a vertical orientation for enhanced water removal. In addition, the existing products do not aid a user in keeping track of how many times the razor has been used.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an auxiliary razor handle and stand apparatus into which a razor handle is received and which stores the safety razor in a vertical orientation when not in use. Further, it would be desirable to have an auxiliary razor handle and stand apparatus that selectively secures the handle so that the apparatus may be used as an auxiliary handle during use. In addition, it would be desirable to have an auxiliary razor handle and stand apparatus that includes a vibration device to enhance removing water from the razor and includes a counter circuit and digital display device to show a user how many times the razor has been used.